Everytime Your Eyes Close
by Hikikomori
Summary: Dante and Vergils kind of love is forbidden, so forbidden that they have to be very, very quiet at night...


Brotherly love is something more then just being protective over the younger one.

Atleast for Dante and Vergil.

Ofcourse not in the game, mangas or novells, it's pure damn hate they feel for each other but us fangirls like to twist things up a little, making them fall in love instead!

Waay!!

Hiya, Yaoi fangirls, look over here! …If you're not one of them, I suggest you don't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Disclaimer: I don't own the game Devil May Cry 3 and I don't own the characters beeing written about in this fic. Such a pity really.

You Are To Be Warned: Soft Twincest & Yaoi. This is a sad, but beautiful fic!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I lay there in my bed, waiting.

I breath as silently as I can, knowing that if I make even the smallest sound my mother or father would knock on the door, wondering if something was wrong.

Oh yes, the legendary demon Sparda. I've heard that sentence ever since that huge fight between the humans and him, my father sealing some door of.

It worked, oddly enough he survived, and managed to find a spell that had wooken my mother up from the dead.

It felt strange, looking into her eyes and relaxing in her embrace, knowing that she really _should_ be dead.

Despite this, I live a pretty normal life, with my family by my side, protecting me, and my half demon and human blood from spilling.

The one that has recently protected me the most is my brother, Vergil.

To others, he can seem harsh and reserved, only using his mouth when it is to say short and sharp words, as sharp as the edge of his samurai sword, Yamato. His lover in battle.

But I'm his lover when the dark is coming.

When no one is there to see, he pulls me into his arms and holds me the entire night.

We are completely quiet, the only contact we have is with our eyes and half naked bodies.

If our parents had gone to bed a little early then usual, our lips can dare to meet.

When they do, I have to struggle not to make a noice, just to show a little that I like what it is he does. But I can't, can't make a sound.

It tears me apart inside, but I know that this kind of love if forbidden.

And everything that is forbidden in this family, you get rid of, an easier word, _kill_.

So he and I do this, every night.

I wait for him to sneek under my cover and to feel his chest and stomach against my back. Maybe even a little more than that, but the warmth that is radiating from him makes me feel safe.

Then I turn around, and he holds me with his strong arms.

If the moment is right, our eyes meet and look for anything resembling wanting.

If that is find, we wait a little, then allow ourselfs to be lost in a deep, warm kiss that ends as fast as it starts.

We can't afford to be caught, surtenly not by our father, he would strangle Vergil, thinking that he was raping me or maybe even something worse then that.

The waiting for this night is over, as I finally hear his soft footsteps on my wooden floor. The creak of the bed as his bodyweight, consisting almost only of muscles is layed down beside my own and I struggle not to turn around to fast.

My beautiful brother smiles at me, knowing what my thoughts is and he is probably thinking the same to.

He embraces me and blow softly in my hair, his way of showing affection.

He then lets the tip of his nose rest on mine and we sigh as silent as we can. Wanting each other so much, wanting something we can't have.

This love isn't something that should exist.

It hurts, but gives so much in return.

Sometimes I even wish he wasn't my brother, so that we could kiss each other when everyone could see, having sex at the nearest public toalett, speaking words that is only for us to understand.

But that is never going to happen.

Suddenly, Vergil whispers words from a song he and I know far to well.

"We are falling, the light is calling…"

I join in. "…Tears inside me, calm me down."

And we hear the load creak from the stairs as our father and mother is running down, wanting to know if everything is okay with their sons.

"I love you, Dante." He kisses my forehead, and I know that this is the end for us.

"I love you more then my own life. I love you so, Vergil." I surpress tears and push myself into his loving embrace, and he holds me, harder then he has even done before.

The door slams open and the rage is dripping from our fathers voice. Mother just stands there, completely shoked.

I feel a powerful hand pull me by the hair and out of Vergils arms.

I scream and try to finds those arms again, but can't.

The last I ever hear again is Vergils warm voice saying my name and…

"The light is callng…"

I whisper as an answer… "Tears inside me… Calm me down…"


End file.
